


Shots, Shenanigans, and Smooches

by speccygeekgrrl



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: Tahani feels like she should know by now that Eleanor Shellstrop plus alcohol equals what can only be described by the word "shenanigans," and yet she never tries to put the brakes on when the self-described dirtbag hits the gas by laying out a row of shots for the Brainy Bunch.





	Shots, Shenanigans, and Smooches

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as part of the Smoochtober challenge for the prompt "kissing because of a dare". And I wrote it for my boyfriend, because he ships so rarely and I have to encourage this behavior.

Tahani feels like she should know by now that Eleanor Shellstrop plus alcohol equals what can only be described by the word "shenanigans," and yet she never tries to put the brakes on when the self-described dirtbag hits the gas by laying out a row of shots for the Brainy Bunch. Of course, they're drinking much better alcohol now that Jason has been bestowed with some of her wealth, and they have become closer friends in the wake of the revelation that not only is there a hell but they're all ending up there regardless of what they do, but when Eleanor hands Tahani a shot glass of thirty year old single malt whiskey and grins at her, Tahani takes the shot. What else should she do? She's certainly not going to sit out while everyone else is having fun.

"We should play a game," Jason says, and Eleanor's eyes light up.

"We should play Truth or Dare," she says. "Super easy, no hard rules or tiny pieces or limitations on players. Who's in?"

"I have an unfair advantage in this game," Janet says, and Eleanor winks at her. 

"All dares for Janet, got it." She nods at Michael. "What do you say? Are you in?"

"Truth or Dare, how exciting," Michael says with genuine enthusiasm. "Of course I'll play."

"Chidi? You feeling it?"

"I... I suppose," Chidi says, and Eleanor pats him on the shoulder. 

"Attaboy. How about it, Tahani?"

"Oh, this should be interesting. The last time I played Truth or Dare, Chris lifted Robert over his head, it was most amusing."

"Evans, Hemsworth, or Pratt?" Eleanor asks, and Tahani smiles beatifically.

"Evans. But the other two were playing as well."

"Everyone's in, then! All right..." Eleanor puts her hands together and taps her nose. "Michael, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Michael says.

"How many humans did you personally torture in the Bad Place?"

"Since the beginning of time? Oh, about a million."

"Nine-hundred and eighty-seven thousand, four hundred and twenty-nine, counting the four of you," Janet supplies, and Michael points at her.

"Yes, thank you. But the four of you were the only ones I  _designed_  the torment for, everyone else I was just working at a set station." 

"Aren't we special," Tahani says, and Michael smiles at her.

"Yes. At least, to me, you are." His pale eyes scan the room, and he points. "Chidi, truth or dare?"

"Truth. No, dare. Uh, I mean..." Eleanor rolls her eyes and taps Chidi lightly on the back of the head, and he winces. "Dare."

"I dare you to drink until you can answer the question 'truth or dare' without overthinking it," Michael says, and Eleanor hoots and hands Chidi the bottle of whiskey.

"There ya go, buddy. Your turn." Chidi takes a swig right out of the bottle, squeezes his eyes shut, and gestures blindly with his free hand. When he opens his eyes, he's pointing at Jason.

"Jason. Truth or dare."

"Dare, dawg!" As if Jason would ever pick anything else, Tahani thinks fondly. Chidi gets those frown lines between his eyebrows as he ponders a dare for Jason.

"I dare you to write a poem." 

"Aw, dip. Don't worry, I got this." Jason walks over to Tahani and takes her hand. "Roses are red, violets are blue, you are a babe, and that is true!" Tahani giggles and kisses him on the cheek. "Tahani, truth or dare?"

"I'll take a dare," she says, and Jason grins at her.

"Kiss Eleanor."

"Excuse me?" Tahani says, and Jason repeats himself like she just didn't hear him right.

"Kiss Eleanor!"

"I'm your  _wife_ ," she says, scandalized, and Jason gives her a puzzled look.

"Uh, yes? You're my wife, and you're a stone cold hottie, and so is Eleanor, and two hot ladies kissing is like, the second best thing in the world after jalapeno poppers, and you have my permission to kiss someone who's not me, so kiss Eleanor!" Tahani finally glances over at Eleanor, only to find her applying lip gloss and smacking her lips together.

"Come and get your love," she coos, and Tahani steals the bottle from Chidi's hand, takes a healthy swallow from it, pushes it into Jason's grasp, and walks over to Eleanor with her head held high. That lasts all of two seconds before Eleanor curls her hand at the back of Tahani's neck and pulls her down into range. "C'mon, you gorgeous giraffe, I can't make it up there so you gotta come down here."

"Very well," Tahani sighs, and leans all the way down. She's planning on a quick peck of lips, but Eleanor's still got that hand on the back of her neck and she waltzes past Tahani's lips like she's got a right to put her tongue in her mouth like that, how dare she, who does she... think she is... besides a very good kisser, dear god. Tahani whimpers when Eleanor nips at her lower lip before pulling back, and Eleanor gives her a filthy smirk and an overly familiar brush of fingers over her cheek. "Oh... oh my."

"That was  _hot_ ," Jason crows. Chidi looks dumbfounded. Michael looks clinically curious, and Janet is not even looking at Eleanor or Tahani, she's staring right at Jason with a complicated expression on her face. "It's your turn now, wifey!"

"Ah-- Janet? Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Janet says, still not looking at Tahani. 

"I dare you to take off your vest," Tahani says, and Janet glances down at her own body with a blank expression before unbuttoning the vest with clinical efficiency and shrugging it off. She hangs it over the back of a chair, and looks at Eleanor.

"Eleanor, truth or dare?"

"I'm gonna go with truth this time," Eleanor says.

"Is it true that you enjoyed kissing Tahani more than you enjoyed kissing any man you've ever dated?" Janet asks, and it's a foregone conclusion. Eleanor snorts a laugh and steals the bottle out of Jason's hands.

"I mean,  _obviously_ , just look at her." Eleanor salutes Tahani with the bottle before taking a slow sip from it and handing it back to Chidi. Tahani's jaw drops, and she is at a complete loss for words, not to mention completely oblivious to whatever Chidi chooses. She's torn-- she can't pick dare again, but she certainly can't pick truth, now, or she'll have to admit that she liked it-- or, worse, that she wants Eleanor to do it again some time.


End file.
